


Strawberry Lollipops

by tzuysa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, heechuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzuysa/pseuds/tzuysa
Summary: Jiwoo loves three things in this world: Photography, Strawberry Lollipops, and Heejin.Also this is purely fluff fic. Rated Teen for language and a creepy guy.





	Strawberry Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that viral post on twitter where chuu and heejin are walking together and heejin is sucking on a lollipop. I’ve seen some people write ideas about it and i got inspired. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ALSO: the ** means that Jiwoo is thinking. It’s supposed to be italicized but AO3 doesn’t do that.

You know, for a college student working a part-time job and eating nothing but microwave food, Jiwoo is having the best time of her life right now. 

She just finished her night shift at 7’11 and wishes to do nothing more than to just go home and collapse. But even though her dorm was only a couple of blocks away, she finishes her shift at 11 pm and it’s dangerous to walk alone. Well, dangerous to certain detective-in-training, who Jiwoo was currently waiting for. And maybe that detective is the specific reason why Jiwoo thinks her life is so perfect despite the horrible boss and disgusting food. 

Usually, when Jiwoo finishes cleaning up the store and counting the money, she usually waits inside until that cop of hers arrives. And she was just about to do that until something catches her eye outside the store. 

She spots a butterfly resting on the box of flowers from across the street of the store. 

“Wow… that’s so pretty,” Jiwoo says in awe. 

She quickly grabs her bag and keys, turns off the lights, locks the store, and makes her way towards the butterfly. She makes sure not to get to close as she pulls out her Polaroid camera from her bag. Luckily the street lights were good enough for her to capture a perfect picture. 

*Snap*

As she took the picture, the butterfly began to fly away. 

Jiwoo watches as the butterfly flies away, giving it a soft smile, “Thank you, butterfly.” 

Although penguins are Jiwoo’s favorite animal, butterflies had such a special place in her heart. They're really good at bringing people together, more specifically her and her favorite detective-in-training. 

________________________________________________  
**10 Months Ago**

“Chae! Stand still, you’re making all the photos look blurry!” 

“It’s not my fault, its the wind! The pollen or whatever is getting in my mouth. Blaah!” 

Jiwoo was out with her best friend Chaewon and she was trying to capture pictures for her photography class project. The topic is “innocent beauty” and capturing Chaewon in a white dress and telling her to stand in a park of white flowers sounded like a good contender to the topic. Yet Jiwoo still felt like something wasn’t right. 

As Chaewon tried to get the flower bits out of her mouth, Jiwoo reviewed the pictures in hopes of finding a getting a good one but ended up showing a slight frown as a result. 

“Ughh… these photos aren’t really screaming ‘innocent beauty.’” 

“Well geez, Jiwoo. Flower’s might not have feelings but I do.”

“Wait, Chae! That’s not what I mean! You’re really pretty!” 

“Yeah yeah sure. Maybe you just need a better place to take pictures. Maybe over there!”

When Jiwoo looked back up from the pictures to see where exactly Chaewon was talking about, she noticed that Chaewon was no longer standing in front of her and she was actually running through the flower fields. 

“What- Hey Chaewon! Don’t run through the fields, you’ll ruin your dress!” 

Jiwoo quickly put the photos she was looking at into her bag and began chasing Chaweon in the flowers. 

“Chae, where did you go?” 

Jiwoo tried turning around to find Chaewon, but she couldn’t see her anywhere. She tried finding her way out of the flowers to see if Chaewon had left. 

“Chae where are-” 

Before Jiwoo could continue, she saw something that made her stop talking. 

In the distance, she could see a beautiful blue butterfly resting on one of the white flowers. It had a captivating black outline and some white spots along it. Jiwoo wasn’t an expert on butterflies, but anyone could tell that this one was absolutely gorgeous. She was about to pull out her camera when all of a sudden someone blocked her view. 

It was a girl with black hair and a large brown coat. The girl seemed to have also spotted the butterfly and was trying to get as close to it without having the butterfly fly away. Jiwoo was still eager to try a get a picture of the butterfly, even with this girl here. Jiwoo gripped her camera as she tried to get a better angle. When she finally did, she gasped.

The girl was stunning. Her eyes were doe-like and her face shape was beautifully sculpted to the point where it would be a crime to ignore this masterpiece of a human being. She looked foreign and if Jiwoo kept staring she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. But now that she focuses on the image as a whole, the girl looked so peaceful looking at the butterfly. It seemed so… innocent. 

“This... is the shot…” Chuu whispers to herself as if speaking at any level higher would ruin the moment. 

She raises her Polaroid camera and takes a shot the majestic scene in front of her. It’s like everything in the world has stopped moving besides her, the enchanting girl, and the butterfly. Nothing matters, besides this moment now. 

When Jiwoo takes the shot, she focuses all her attention on trying to get the photo developed. She shakes the photo vigorously until the photo is fully developed. When it is… she knows she’s going to get an A on her project. It would be criminal for her teacher to give her anything less than a perfect score. The gentle gaze the girl was giving the butterfly made it seem like it was the most precious thing in the world. And maybe it was. 

“Umm hello?” 

The deep voice shook Jiwoo out of her artistic mood and brought her back to reality. She just realized how weird it was to take a picture of a random pretty girl without her permission. 

“Ahhhh umm hi! Sorry, you just looked really pretty and I had this project where the theme was “innocently beautiful” and you really looked beautiful starring at that butterfly. Oh, sorry I didn’t ask for your permission. I-I can scrap the photo if you wa-” 

The girl could probably tell Jiwoo was nervous as hell as she said all of that in a few seconds. 

“Woah slow down, it’s fine. Can I see the picture?” 

The girl's deep voice was such a contrast to her soft image, but that quality of hers made the girl even more charismatic. Yet made Jiwoo more nervous and more of an awkward mess.

“O-ooh umm sure!”

Jiwoo turns the photo towards the girl and the girl takes it out of her hands to get a closer look. The girl seemed to be studying it carefully, but she eventually showed a soft smile. 

“This is a really beautiful picture, you’re a really great photographer. I assume you’re a photographer right?” 

“Yep, I’m a photographer. But most of the time it’s the subject that determines if a picture is good or not. And luckily I had a perfect subject.” 

“Yeah, that butterfly was truly something out of this world.” 

At this point, the butterfly had already flown away, but Jiwoo started to become a stuttering mess.

“I-I wasn’t talking about the but-... I mean yeah! The butterfly was super pretty. I don’t know what kind it was, but I have a friend that’s practically an expert on butterflies. I can ask her about it.” 

Jiwoo tries to cover up her panic with awkward laughter, but that’s not supporting her case. She suspects the girl to wrap up the conversation or slowly walk away but she just laughs. Not in a teasing or demeaning way, but it an endearing way. 

“I was just kidding, I know what you mean. I’m not a model, but I have to admit I look really nice in this shot.” 

“U-uh yeah! I knew that…” 

*Oh my gosh Jiwoo, pull yourself together and try not to look like an idiot.*

“You could probably pull off being a model though. A lot of people think modeling is just looking good, but really good models emit this aura that can be captured, and you have a really good aura.” 

The girl seems to be enchanted by Jiwoo’s though on models. 

“Hmm, I never really thought about it like that but you’re right. I know what you’re talking about and I trust your judgment. Too bad I’m not a model.” 

“Oh, what do you to then?”

*Is that too personal? No right… or maybe it was… *

“I just started working as a detective in training. So basically investigating crime scenes, approaching criminals and all that jazz.” 

“Ohh that’s a really cool job! Wait, I’m sorry did you not want me to take a picture of you? For your work reasons? Do you work for the government? Are you going to write a ticket or something?”

*Oh god, Jiwoo. Get a grip...*

The girl shows a really devastatingly cute eye smile and waves her hands rapidly. 

“Oh no, it doesn’t work like that! I’m not in the position to give out tickets and even if I was I wouldn’t give you one. It’s ok if you use this picture for your project. But I will write you something. Quick question though, do you get your pictures back after their graded?” 

All Jiwoo wanted to do was get out of the situation, but the detective seemed to want to continue the conversation. 

“Uh yeah, we just show it to our professor and they grade them on the spot.”

“Well, here let me write you something.”

Jiwoo was starting to get nervous as to what the girl was actually going to write since she has no idea. The detective grabs a pen and lollipop from her pocket jacket, writes something on the back of the polaroid and hands Jiwoo the photo and lollipop with a deep smile. 

“Here, you’re really interesting. We should have lunch sometime since I’m on my break right now and I have to go back soon. See you later!” 

Jiwoo just stood with her jaw drop and she stares at the number the detective wrote on the picture as the said girl starts to walk away. She can’t believe she got a girl’s number from being an awkward mess.

“T-Thanks, umm oh wait!”

She calls out to the detective, who in return, stops and turns to look at her. Jiwoo swears that it looks like some scene from an anime movie. 

“Yes?”

“Umm, What’s your name?”

“Ohh sorry, I forgot to mention it. Heejin, Jeon Heejin. Yours?”

“J-Jiwoo.”

“Well then, please call me later ‘J-Jiwoo.’” 

Heejin’s teasing tone catches Jiwoo even more off guard as she watches Heejin walk away with a smile on her face. All Jiwoo can do is awkwardly wave back. 

“Ohh my god... what did I just do.” 

“Holy shit dude! I was watching the entire time! Nice going.” 

Chaewon’s presence scares Jiwoo as she snaps out the state of mind Heejin put her in. She suddenly remembers why she’s even in the park with Chaewon in the first place. 

“Chae, I-I don’t know what just happened.”

“I know right, I can’t believe she actually fell for you. You’re a stuttering mess.”

“I-I can’t think right now.”

“Well, let’s go get ice cream then. I think you got your perfect photo right there.”

________________________________________________  
**Present Day** 

Jiwoo smiles as the butterfly had triggered the memory of how she and her girlfriend first met. From that day, Jiwoo’s experienced the best dates anyone could ever ask for. From movie dates and sleepovers to the first time Jiwoo rode with Heejin on her motorcycle everything has been perfect. As a practically broke photographer with big dreams, she has a big heart that gets filled every second she thinks, sees, or dreams about her girlfriend. She wouldn’t have it any other way. 

A grip on her wrist had submerged her back into reality and she realized she’s standing on an empty sidewalk, alone, at night. She tried to think positively and think that maybe it was Heejin, but as soon as she turned around, she was wrong. 

“Hey what is a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself?” 

It was some old-smelling man that was clearly drunk but seemed to be very strong since he had a really strong grip on Jiwoo’s wrist. She tried shaking her wrist out of his grasp, but that only made him tighten his grip. 

“C-Can you let go please.” 

Jiwoo wasn't in the right state to deal with this situation. Heck, she was just thinking about her life is perfect with her girlfriend. She can’t process anything.

“You seem too stressed, let me help you out, baby girl.”

The guy got closer to Jiwoo’s ear and she actually felt like throwing up. But he started to drag her away and the nausea feeling turned into straight fear. Jiwoo closed her eyes, whimpering out pleas in hopes he’ll suddenly stop or someone will overhear and try to stop him. And luckily for her someone does hear. 

“Look here asshole, the wise thing to do is to fucking let go of my girlfriend's arm before I break yours. I trust that you’ll choose correctly.” 

Jiwoo opens her eyes and looks towards the direction of the threatening voice to confirm her suspicions. She feels a wave of relief when she realizes it is, in fact, her girlfriend. Heejin’s wearing the same coat she was wearing when they first met. She’s sucking on a lollipop and has a look on her face that screams “I’m going to kill this idiot.” 

In all honesty, if Jiwoo didn’t know how much of a softy Heejin really is, she would be more scared of Heejin than this guy holding her wrist. 

Even though Heejin looked terrifying, the drunk head didn’t seem fazed by it. 

“Well, well, well, another one. You can join us if you want.” 

His sleazy and rough voice was horrible to hear and Jiwoo just wanted to be as far away from him as possible. But all he does is tighten his grip and Jiwoo scream in pain. It’s starting to hurt a lot and she thinks its bruised at this point. 

“I don’t think so.”

Heejin opens up her jacket to reveal her badge and a gun. Jiwoo’s seen the badge before, but the gun is new. Heejin’s always told Jiwoo that she wouldn’t carry a gun on her unless she on duty. 

“So, I’m going to tell you again. Let go of her or I’m going to have to result to other things.” 

The drunkard trembles in fear as he lets go of Jiwoo’s wrist. He tries to run out of the situation but stumbles and falls. He quickly recovers and runs around the corner, out of sight.

Jiwoo’s sitting on the ground cradling her wrist.

“Jiwoo, are you ok. How’s your wrist? Are you hurt badly?” 

Jiwoo can hear the clear worry in Heejin’s voice as Heejin massages Jiwoo’s injured wrist with one hand and wipes Jiwoo’s tears with the other. The lollipop that Heejin was sucking on has now been abandoned on the ground. 

“I’m fine, Heejin.”

“You’re clearly not fine, you’re wrist is really bruised, baby.” 

Jiwoo swoons at the pet name and feels 100% better. 

“Here, can you try stand? We have bandages and other stuff at home.” 

Jiwoo holds onto to Heejin’s arm as they slowly make their way toward’s Heejin’s car. 

Jiwoo knows Heejin’s super stressed after work and she hates that she’s probably even more stressed, so she tries to lighten her mood. 

“So… why did you bring your gun?” 

Heejin just raises her eyebrow in confusion but then starts to chuckle slightly. 

“Oh this isn’t actually my gun.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Jinsoul was messing with some of the rookies and she said they’ll give them guns after one week of training. Funny thing was, she wasn’t actually joking. Jungeun got really pissed at her, so Jinsoul just gave all the rookies these fake model guns. They gave me one to since they know that I don’t bring my gun out. It came in handy though.” 

Jiwoo starts to laugh a little after hearing Heejin’s little story.

“That seems like Jinsoul, good thing she has Jungeun or else people would take advantage of her politeness.” 

As Jiwoo thinks about the situation more, she realizes something, “Wait… if the gun was fake, what would have happened if he didn’t fall for it?”

“Well, the idiot was super drunk, I doubt he could even think straight. But if he could, then I would have really broken his arm.”

 

Jiwoo just scoffs at Heejin. “Oh yeah, you and what muscle?”

Heejin looks offended and scoffs back. “Excuuuse me, I piggyback you to bed almost every day and capture criminals for a living. I’m pretty sure I can snap some guys arm. You could have too. You’re really strong.” 

“I would have… I was just too scared…” 

“Ahh… I see…” 

It goes silent for a little while as Heejin grip on Jiwoo’s arm tightens. Heejin decides to break the silence. 

“Do you want a lollipop?” 

“Depends, what flavor?”  
“Strawberry.”

“Oh my gosh, yes please.” 

Jiwoo snatches the lollipop out of Heejin’s hand and Heejin just giggles are her girlfriend.

“That bastard made me spit out my lollipop, it was a new flavor I never tried too, Watermelon.”

It’s Jiwoo’s turn to giggle. 

“I can’t believe that the Jeon Heejin was yelling at a guy, saying that she was going to break his arm, when she’s a litteral softy who’ loves lollipops.” 

“I have a good cop and bad cop side, except my bad cop is when I’m actually working. Good cop is for when I’m clocked out.”

They approach Heejin’s car and when they start driving towards their shared apartment, silence takes over the ride. Until Heejin decides to break the silence again. 

“So… what were you doing outside the store anyway?”

Jiwoo knew Heejin wasn’t going to stop thinking about this until she answered some questions, so she might as well talk about it now.

“I saw a butterfly and it reminded me of you. I really wanted to take a picture of it. Look!”

Jiwoo showed the picture of the butterfly to Heejin and Heejin’s stiff expression softened up. 

“That's… a really pretty picture Jiwoo.” 

Jiwoo’s face brightens up at the fact that her soft girlfriend was starting to come out of her thick shell once again. 

“I was thinking about how butterflies really bring us together. Like we first got together because of butterflies.”

Heejin hums in affirmation, trying to focus more on the road. “Yeah, but this time butterflies put you in danger.” 

“Yeah, but I’m fine thanks to you. And we met because of butterflies. So therefore butterflies brought us together.”

The car stops at the spotlight and Heejin takes Jiwoo’s hand in her own and flashes a soft smile. Jiwoo flashes and even brighter smile back. 

“Maybe butterflies will be my new favorite animal then.”

“Oh my gosh, don’t tell that to Chaewon. We’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Ughh, you’re right, we already hear her talk about butterflies on a daily basis. I don’t want to hear any more.”

Heejin and Jiwoo just softly laugh with each other as their car travel through the night. As Heejin tightens her grip on Jiwoo’s hand, Jiwoo really thinks she wouldn’t have her life any other way. She could be a practically starving artist college student, but as long as she had Heejin, she was fine living off strawberry lollipops for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my twitter @tzuysa!  
> I’m working on a 2jin social media au, but i love writing drabbles like these.
> 
> Also proof read it once, so sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Also also, comments are always appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
